


Ashes

by the_wildcard



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Bc thats all i know how to write, F/M, M/M, Sad mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wildcard/pseuds/the_wildcard
Summary: "But Mac's never been good at acting and Dennis has never been good at being ignored."AKA Mac kisses Dennis, immediately regrets it, pushes Dennis the fuck over, and finds sanctuary in the bar. Briefly.





	

"Please kiss me." Dennis has never been one to beg and Mac knows it. Which is why he lets go of all his hesitancy, all of his religious reverence. Like the flick of ashes off the end of a cigarette, it's gone. And then theyre kissing. 

It's slow and sweet, two things that Dennis Reynolds is absolutely not. Mac can almost pretend it isn't Dennis; that it's a woman. After all, his lips and fingers are so soft and feminine already, it wouldnt be hard to pretend.

But Mac's never been good at acting and Dennis has never been good at being ignored. And so after a few seconds, they arent connected anymore and Mac's pushing Dennis away from him, to the floor. His heart is in his throat, he's scared it'll jump right out. 

"I have to go."

Mac doesn't even stop to see if Dennis is okay because he knows he won't be able to bear his expression. So Mac runs from their (Dee's) apartment, tears stinging the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill.

His legs shake as he strides through Phillies dim streets, not sure of where to go, where his feet are taking him. Frank, Charlie, and Dee are out working on their most recent scheme. Even if they weren't busy, he isnt sure he'd want to see them. 

He knows when they joke about his sexuality they aren't intentionally being aggressive. They don't mean to make him feel cold and pathetic and alone. But somehow thats exactly how Mac always ends up feeling. For the moment, he wants to go where they aren't. 

His feet take him to the bar, their humble savior for the past decade. At least he can always depend on Paddy's to be there. It isnt open, but the front door is unlocked regardless. Mac shakes his head, reminds himself to start locking up when the gang doesn't, and makes a point to lock the door behind him.

He pulls out a beer from behind the counter and goes to a booth so that he can lean against the bars dirty wall. While he gulps down half his beer in one large pull, he feels his eyes begin to burn again. Thats the second time today. He won't allow the tears to spill. 

Mac touches his lips, absently, almost hoping to feel the ghost of Dennis' tender kiss. Instead, all he feels is a gentle pain, and he wonders if his lips are bruised. Maybe he wasn't kissing as slowly as he thought he was. Delusional, even in his most vulnerable moment.

He wraps his mouth back around the rim of his beer and chugs until a sound has him freezing in his tracks, like a deer in headlights. There's a key jiggling around inside the doors lock, and Mac realizes that someone's trying to get in. 

"I'm going back to Artemis'," its Frank's voice, ugly and grating, outside of the building. Theres still a key, wriggling in the lock, whoever is trying to get the door open must be having a hard time. Mac reminds himself to have someone, other than Charlie, fix their locks. 

"We're tryin' something out with a pomegranate. Real weird stuff, you guys wouldn't understand." Next come Charlie and Dee's flurry of insults and disgusted statements, ultimately saying for Frank to "go the fuck away."

Mac scoots back farther into the booth and pulls his legs to his chest, hoping that once Charlie and Dee finally get in, they won't see him. "Let me get that for you, Charlie." It's Dee's voice, and Mac is taken aback, hearing her voice soft. It might be the first time he's heard her speak that lovingly to anyone. Even Dennis.

"Thanks, Sweet Dee." The key finally gets the bars front door open, but they dont enter the bar, or even completely push the door open. Instead they stand outside in the cold, letting the wind blow inside. "That key was really stuck in there, huh?" Charlie muses in an inattentive tone. 

"Yeah... it was." Theres a brief silence between them, and Mac almost goes to the door to see what they're doing. He doesn't have to, though, because right then they're in the bar. But Charlie has his hands all over Dee's body, and theyre practically swallowing each others tongues. Dee fumbles to close the door behind her, Charlie takes the opportunity to press her against it, and Mac feels his jaw dropping in surprise. 

He feels disgusted with himself for watching them, but strangely fascinated. He wonders that if sex-repulsed Charlie can kiss a woman as gross as Dee, then why cant he kiss a normal woman without wanting to vomit. 

Then Dee is pushing Charlie into a stool and begins to unbuckle his pants. Mac realizes that he has two options. He can either hide here, in the shadows of a booth, until they're finished, or he can say something before they go farther than they have already. Mac doesn't care enough about keeping his identity a secret to see this scenario unfold.

"Stop, Jesus Christ!" His voice sounds hysteric as he jumps up from his booth and lifts his hands up as a gesture of surrender. Dee jumps and backs away from Charlie, eyes wide as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Charlie, however, looks strangely calm. "Mac, what the hell are you doing?" Dee has snapped out of her surprised state and is now yelling. "Fucking pervert, camping out to watch me and Charlie."

Mac narrows his eyes. He could say something about how their relationship is a completely new concept to him and even if he knew they were together, he wouldn't camp out purposefully to watch them fuck. He could yell at Charlie because didn't he hate sex? Didn't he hate Dee? 

Instead, he laughs. "You're both so fucking pathetic. The only reason you two are doing this is because you dont have anyone else." Charlies' eyebrows are now furrowed, and god, can the kid look intimidating when he wants to. Mac ignores it and keeps going.

"I mean, you two together? It's never gonna work." Dee's already rolled her eyes, dismissing Mac, and is now behind the bar, opening a beer for herself. "It's sad that you guys would think otherwise."

Charlies' face has now screwed into a snarl. "Dude, you're projecting."

Charlie is not a traditionally smart man. But he knows how to read his friends, Mac especially, like a book. "I hate you, Charlie."

And, just like that, they're back to normal. Mac sits in a barstool, leaving one between him and Charlie. Dee slides them each a beer, taking a gulp from her own. Mac tries not to worry about the time, how long he's been away from Dennis or the fact that his phone hasnt vibrated with a new message this entire time. 

He finds himself worrying anyway.

"Anyway, Mac," Dee begins talking again. "Who said me and Charlie want to be together?" Charlie nods, looking down at the beer in his hands. "Yeah this whole thing is just physical, right Charlie?" He nods again and looks up at Dee to smile at her. But Mac knows Charlie well enough to see that he isn't happy. He doesn't agree with what she's saying. Mac knows he probably wont tell Dee what he really thinks or how he really feels. 

Guess they all have stupid issues they need to work out. But fuck if they'll talk about them.


End file.
